The Trade
by perpetual-estrangement
Summary: Killian makes a deal, thinking Emma wouldn't mind, but nothing could be further from the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted on Tumblr. Placed here because I guess I have to write a few more parts to this due to popular demand and threat of bodily harm. Should just be a couple parts once I decide where I want to go. Enjoy and thank you! -Dani**

* * *

No sooner had they lowered the cage and freed Neal, the group was surrounded by Lost Boys. Killian cursed to himself. He knew it was too easy, knew something wasn't right.

_Nothing_ had been right since Emma discovered Neal's coat in the jungle and Killian confessed Pan's little visit. How quickly he'd damned himself back to villain's status! One moment they were toasting him and the next, they were cursing him, and it was all his fault because he let fear of losing Emma cloud his judgment, just like Pan wanted. Emma's scorn hurt the most and not one word had been spoken between them since her initial "You lying sonofabitch". She was right of course. He'd ruined everything. The few days since the news, he spent in silence, only speaking when spoken to and usually that was only done by David, who sometimes held a note of sympathy in his eyes for him as they worked out a rescue mission for Henry and Neal.

And Neal had been too easy to find.

"Captain!" Pan's cheery voice rang out in greeting as he stepped through his circling boys. "It's great to see you again! I see you found Neal."

"Aye, and if you don't mind, we'll be taking him," Killian snapped back, in no mood for the bastard after the last few days of hell. The rest of the crew were braced for attack, swords drawn and Neal safely guarded as he was unarmed.

"Um, well I do mind, actually," Pan said as he gestured to the remaining hanging cage. "I had a matching set."

"I'm sure you can find a new friend," David growled.

The comment was ignored by Pan, however, as he smiled knowingly, meeting Killian's eyes. It all hit him quite suddenly. Killian knew what he had to do, what the price was for Neal. Of course, those would be the terms!

It disgusted him, killed him, to think about the idea of giving himself up to the little bastard and becoming his errand boy, but it was for Baelfire. The boy he loved. Milah's boy. For Neal. And Neal was for Emma. And he wouldn't mess up his final chance, not for all the gold in the world. He wouldn't let her down again. He'd be the bloody hero if it destroyed him.

Abruptly, Killian lowered his sword. "Deal."

He heard confusion behind him. No one had any idea of what just transpired, but Killian's eyes were locked on the evil before him who was grinning in victory.

"It's forever, Captain."

"I'm well aware, thank you."

"Wait," David interrupted, finally catching on. "Hook, let me. I'm already stuck here."

"What?" Snow gasped and David sighed but never looked away from Killian.

"No," he emphasized. "Find a way, mate. Find a way and don't worry about me."

"I don't want you anyways," Pan interjected with a smile for the prince. "But since you're staying, you're welcome to come visit. Or, by all means, end up dead like his brother."

The cord of rage was already stretched far too taut inside of him and Killian lunged for Pan, held back by the prince. Gratitude for the man hit at the most inopportune moment. Somewhere along the line, between their mutual understanding, they'd become friends. And a friend was exactly what he needed to stay calm and remember his deal. Him for Neal. His life for Emma's happiness.

Ceasing his struggle, he met David's eyes again, trying to convey just how determined he was to carry out his decision. Killian could see once the prince accepted and he offered his hand, pulling Killian into an impromptu, manly embrace.

"We'll find a way to get you out of this," David said quietly.

"Don't bother, mate. Though, I do appreciate the thought," he said seriously.

David sighed heavily as he pulled away, knowing it was pointless to argue, and with a final nod, he began to usher his family away. The Lost Boys already skittered away, no doubt disappointed at the lack of bloodshed, and Killian turned to face Pan again. He wouldn't let himself look at Emma. The loathing in her eyes already took quite a toll on him. Maybe with this, someday she'd forgive him.

"Well," he said impatiently. "After you."

"Oh, Captain," Pan bemoaned dramatically. "I'm not cruel. I'll let you have your goodbyes."

He pointed to somewhere behind him and Killian turned to find Emma, eyes not full of loathing, but full of disbelief and rooted to her original spot. David, Snow, and Neal waited in the treeline for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Killian demanded."Go."

Emma looked as if she was at a complete loss and it was a moment before she could respond. "You can't do this."

"It's already done, Swan."

"_No_!"

Her outburst surprised him and he gazed at her curiously while trying to squelch the hope that she just might care about him, even after everything he'd done.

"You can't leave me," she whispered.

Killian dropped his eyes. He was confused and conflicted. She _hated_ him! How could she not after he selfishly guarded the secret about Neal's survival? Why the hell did she suddenly care?

"You still need to get Henry," he instructed coldly, recovering face. "Do it and go home." Killian turned his back on her and walked towards Pan who was waiting for him on the other side of the clearing.

"Killian, I need you!"

He stopped in his tracks and if possible, his heart shattered again. He didn't think it was possible for Emma Swan, of all people, to sound so broken as she sobbed her declaration. And his name on her lips! Too late! All too late!

Killian turned around slowly and one glace at her desperate face and the lone tear sliding down her cheek, and he was rushing to her, cupping her face in his only hand. Emma closed her eyes and leaned into it, a place to rest, and Killian had to swallow hard to keep back his own emotions.

"No you don't," he whispered gently.

"I do!" she cried, eyes flashing open again. "I can't do this without you! I need you!"

He managed a small smile for her. "No, Emma love, you don't. And I…" he took a deep breath for this would surely kill him, "And I wouldn't love you as much as I do, if you did."

Before she could say anything, or push him away, or run from him, he closed the small distance between their mouths and kissed her, deeply. Only the second time, but the last.

"Tick tock, Captain," came Pan's voice calling out to him, mocking and absolutely thrilled with the havoc he wrought.

Killian forced himself to break away, feeling like he left a piece of his soul behind on her tongue, and whispered rapidly against her lips. Pan's patience wouldn't hold for much longer.

"I love you, Emma, and I'll love you every day, of every single year of forever that I am on this island. When you feel alone or you're sad, please remember that. Please, know that I exist somewhere and I love you. Get Henry and get home. You have Neal, now. I'm sorry, my love." He pulled back quickly and looked to the trees. "David!" he shouted, turning Emma around and pushing her gently towards her father before he quickly spun and took off after an overjoyed Pan.

Emma's protests filled the air behind him but he never looked back, no matter how many times she screamed his name, his _real_ name. He heard her punch someone as her family struggled to hold her and his brief smirk was sad and mixed with the saltwater tear that ran down his face.

It was a long walk before he could no longer hear her.

* * *

Two weeks of biding his time, playing docile, gathering the information he could and Killian was finally ready. He truly hadn't planned escape but once on the inside, he saw no reason not to try.

He knew where the camp was and he knew Pan would be gone that night. A regular visit to Emma, to goad, provoke, and attempt to shake her, the agenda as always. Pan was sure to let him know, of course, and Killian knew he'd never have a better window.

Making his way stealthily through the darkness of the Lost Boy Camp, he found the treasure he was looking for, already awake and waiting.

"Henry," he whispered. "Time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't understand how fast this thing blew up. It seriously was just supposed to be a oneshot but here I am, with four parts planned. I hope you guys like it because I had to scramble for a quick storyline! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and so many favorites and follows! I don't know if I'll be able to get back to you reviewers but know that I sincerely appreciate the kind words and support! Hugs for you! See you next time! -Dani**

* * *

Emma sat beside the fire alone, staring into the flames as her parents and Neal found their pallets. Thankfully, Regina took off a long time ago because Emma didn't know how she would endure the woman's constant criticism, smart ass remarks, and general abrasiveness. She would've probably tried to kill her. The hell with teamwork. Her anchor was gone. He should have been there, sitting beside her and popping open a coconut for her. Of course, since they learned of Neal's survival and that Killian hadn't exactly jumped at the first opportunity to tell everyone, they'd been estranged, and even though she was thoroughly pissed at the time, she hated the gigantic rift between them almost immediately. And now they'd never be in the same space ever again.

She'd hurt so much after their goodbye, that now, after two weeks, she was almost numb. It didn't help that Pan was making it increasingly difficult to find Henry, moving the camp as often as he did. They needed Killian.

Emma inhaled sharply as her brain echoed the name and his words rushed back to her. He loved her. He loved her so very much. Right now! Somewhere in the jungle, forever at Pan's beck and call, he was breathing, most likely drinking, and he was loving her. She clenched her eyes shut but a tear squeezed out anyways. The memory of him murmuring against her lips, the sudden absence, and nothing but the leather clad back as he walked away, never looking back at her, raced through her mind, scorching her. She'd never see those pretty eyes ever again or that smirk and quirk to his eyebrow. Silent tears streamed down her face as she returned her steady gaze to the flickering fire.

Why had she pushed him away so much? Why couldn't just let him in? He'd already earned her trust simply by all the effort he'd gone through trying to save Henry! But she just kept him at arm's distance! And when she got angry because he'd been reluctant to tell them about Neal, she never got to tell him that she forgave him, that she could understand that he was afraid to lose her to Neal! Why wouldn't he be worried? It's not like she gave him any encouragement, any hint of what she was feeling! And then the pirate had to go off and sacrifice himself for Neal, trading himself in like some used car.

As if all this wasn't enough, David couldn't get out of explaining why he was ready to go in Killian's place and they got the truth about what happened when Killian saved her father's life. No Lost Boys after all. David was dying of dreamshade and Killian tricked him and fought to save his life, giving him a choice even in the final moments. Emma couldn't think of just what kind of man did that without dying a little more inside. Those were the actions of a hero, a good man, a fiercely loyal and honorable man. And that man loved her.

Turning her eyes up to the stars peaking through the canopy, she begged whoever might hear her prayers that she'd get her son back and maybe, somehow, by some freak miracle, maybe even her pirate.

"Henry," she whispered, sending it out into the darkness. "Killian."

* * *

The air shifted around Killian and Henry slightly, but enough that the pirate quickly yanked his young charge to cover. The darkness was heavy cloaking enough but he was taking no chances with such precious cargo. And he was bloody precious.

Not long after the deal was struck, Killian, unable to stop himself, snuck his way to the main camp one night. Pan didn't want him near Henry, certainly to keep the boy's hope of rescue low, and instead had the pirate taking up residence in a decrepit tree house where Pan could 'keep an eye on him', but Killian knew immediately upon arrival that he had to see the boy. If he'd never lay eyes on Emma again, at least he could see her in her son.

He got more than he bargained for.

Henry was so bloody intelligent and observant, witty and deadpan, he may as well have been speaking with Emma. So, of course, it wasn't long until the two started talking escape. The plans were cut short, however. Killian almost stayed too long that first time and they had to spread their planning across a few nights. Operation Shark Bite, Henry called it.

And hope surprisingly found its way inside both of them. It was going to work. Henry already knew plenty about the habits of the Lost Boys and Pan. Knew how often they moved, what the watches were like. Killian was simply in charge of figuring out when the most dangerous players were out. Pan and Felix.

"Did you hear something?" Henry whispered.

"I'm not sure, lad." Something had definitely stirred and he thought he heard a faint voice but there was nothing in the jungle. They'd made a clean get away, everything in place, but Killian wouldn't rest until Henry was back in Storybrooke. Once Pan knew the boy was missing, he'd be on the war path. They had to get to the group and immediately make for the Jolly. Past that, he had not a bloody clue but he felt safer out on the water than trapped in the jungle, Pan's domain.

"Sometimes I think I can hear my moms," Henry whispered, a sad crease in his brow.

"Soon, you'll get to hear them for real, Henry," Killian said, still keeping a close eye on the surrounding darkness. "We have to keep moving, lad."

Henry nodded eagerly and Killian took off again, leading Henry silently through the jungle. In the back of his mind he knew that Pan should figure out his loss any moment if he hadn't already and that made him push their pace, desperately searching for the crew, for Snow and David, for Emma.

After a while, the faintest of lights broke through the jungle's darkness.

_Fire._

"Come on," he whispered to Henry and the two took off in a sprint towards the camp, Killian at the boy's back to protect, just in case.

* * *

Emma heard the rustling on the edge of the camp, frantic footsteps, and she stumbled to her feet, sword drawn, but before she could yell for everyone to wake up, Henry was crashing out of the jungle and into her suddenly open arms.

"Hen-" Her cry was cut short by a hand over her mouth and her widened eyes met the blues of_ her _pirate.

"Shh, my love," he whispered hurriedly in that velvet voice of his. "We have to be quiet and we need to move. Now."

Tears were streaming down her face. How could she be quiet? Killian came back to her! And he brought her son, the one thing they were here for, the one thing they couldn't accomplish! And Killian Jones did it!

The rest of the crew were up, awoken by the sharp cry she made before Killian could silence her, and were gathering around. Killian left her with Henry to quickly and quietly discuss what happened and what needed to happen and for once, Emma didn't care about their plans. Sinking to her knees she squeezed Henry tightly and stroked his hair. No words. They had to be quiet, but everything was there as they held on to each other. Her son! Her baby! Safe and sound and back to her!

She knew they had to move but her eyes, bleary with tears, found Killian, watching the scene from a distance and she waved him over. He knelt at her side and before he could speak, no doubt to remind her of the need to go, she pulled him into the hug with one of her arms. Her boys! Both her loves! Her heart couldn't take it, and as she brushed a kiss against Henry's head and then Killian's lips, the earth shook underneath them and a pulse of white light and strong wind exploded from where they were.

"It's Pan," Killian said. "We have to go, Emma."

"No!" Snow chirped in, a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "It's not Pan. It's True Love. Both of them, Emma."

As she spoke, Neverland changed around them. The night sky was rolled up like map to reveal a bright, clear day, and the sinister darkness of the jungle became cheery. Birds came to life in the trees, happy and loud squawks and twittering ringing through the air, and along the dirt ground, flowers sprung up, colorful and lovely.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled through her tears.

David exchanged a look with Killian before he spoke. "There's no time, guys. Hook's right, we need to move."

Henry moved to hug his father while Killian helped Emma from the ground.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Killian. I-"

"Shh, love," he said gently. "We don't have time for that right now."

Neal was pulling Henry up on his back as he looked at the pirate with hurt, but somewhat resolved eyes. "Let's do it, then."

And just like that, the group was moving through the trees in a hurry, headed for the Jolly.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are seriously awesome and I love you! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the follows and favorites. I'm done with Part 4, the final part. It will be up tomorrow! Thanks again! - Dani**

* * *

They were all running.

There was still no sign of Pan or the Lost Boys but with the rapid changes around Neverland and the recovery of Henry, they were sure to catch up at any moment. So, when they all heard the sounds of another group moving through the jungle, they drew their weapons and formed a perimeter around Henry like they'd all gone to battle with each other many, many times. Their impressive formation and readiness ended up being for nothing as the only thing spewing from the tree line was Regina with Gold behind her.

"Henry!" the queen gasped, running to embrace her son.

"Not to rush you, Regina," Neal interrupted. "But we need to get the hell out of dodge."

"Who kissed who?" Gold asked.

"How did you know what happened?" Snow asked him.

Gold smirked tiredly and shrugged. "Fan of True Love, dearie. I know that magic when I see it."

"I kissed Henry," Emma admitted. "And then I kissed Killian."

Gold's eyes narrowed at that and he glared at the pirate. "Hmm," he finally said. "Never knew why you couldn't die yet the day I took your hand," he sneered.

"Hey," Emma snapped, getting his attention. "Don't think you can just kill him now."

"Come on," David reminded everybody as he placed a calming and restraining hand on her shoulder. "We have to keep moving."

They continued their run but soon had to make another stop.

"Whoa," David yelled, yanking Killian back. "Dreamshade."

The pirate stopped and examined the plant. "Bloody hell, doesn't look like dreamshade!"

Emma scooted closer to check it out and found that Killian was more that right. The unmistakable thorns were still there, but instead of dripping with the oily black poison, it dripped white, almost pearlescent, sap from the points. Tiny white flowers dotted the vines, but it was still absolutely dreamshade in every other respect.

"Well now it wouldn't be dreamshade any more, now would it," Gold answered them impatiently.

"The hell does that mean?" Emma demanded.

"What, dearie," he scoffed. "You think all that True Love's kiss did was make it daytime? You rewrote the magic here, Emma. Washed the evil right out of it."

"Well, how the hell did I do that?" she exploded, met with shushes from the rest of the group.

"Emotion, dear. I told you that. That and True Love is what you are. Neverland's magic couldn't hold up to it."

"So, if dreamshade before was a poison," David began slowly with a look aimed at Killian.

The pirate's eyes lit up as he finished for the prince. "Then now it will heal?" He looked hopeful for a moment but doubt soon clouded his eyes. "I don't know, mate. You've already had the water. You _are _healed! You just can't leave Neverland or it will stop working."

"Never know if you don't try," David said, cutting off a piece of the plant and rolling up his sleeve.

"Mate-"

"Jones, have a little faith in my daughter would you," David smirked as he dragged a thorn across his forearm.

"Bloody bastard!" Killian yelled, ignoring the shushes he got. "Can you not argue on your own, you have to hide behind Emma?"

"Worked though," the prince chuckled.

Everyone stood and watched for a moment, waiting to see if David just damned himself or some sort of sign that he was free of his shackles. After just a moment, the scratch on his arm healed, leaving no mark behind, and David breathed deep, a flush of healthy color flooding his face.

"There's still no way to know if you won't drop as soon as we're out of here," Killian grumbled. He pulled out his flask, dumping the contents, and held it under a thorn to collect the sap before thrusting the thing at David. "Hold on to this and as soon as we're out of Neverland, if you feel anything bad at all, drink! Because you'll go down and you'll go down fast if it hits."

David took the flask and nodded his thanks, both for the thought and the concern.

"Are we through here?" Regina complained. "I'd like to get my son home."

Killian glared at the queen before turning his eyes to Henry. "No offense, lad, but I like your other mother better." And he winked at him.

Henry grinned. "That's pretty obvious."

With a final grin, Killian took off again, leading the group through the jungle.

Finally they reached the shore where they originally landed, the damaged Jolly parked in the water. Regina flew into action immediately, stretching out her hands and with a burst of purple magic towards the ship, it rocked happily on the disturbed water.

"Thank you," Killian droned as he brushed past her, ushering everybody into the small rowboat.

In no time at all, they were climbing over the side of the Jolly Roger, Killian dashing to the helm and putting them into motion. Emma followed with Henry at her side.

"Any ideas?" she asked him.

"Not really, lass, except head for open water."

"Killian," Henry interrupted. "We fly home!"

Killian scrunched his brows at the boy. "Lad, this ship hasn't flown in many a year. I'm afraid I'm down a Pegasus Sail."

"I can make her fly," Henry replied stubbornly.

"You'll forgive me, Henry," the pirate said, shaking his head. "But how the bloody hell are you going to do that?"

"I turned a stick into a sword."

"You have my full attention, lad."

Any other time, Emma would have laughed at the exchange between them but she was just as stunned to learn that her son had magic.

"If I believe it, I can make it happen," Henry explained to both of them.

Before he could show off his new skills, however, an all too familiar voice hit their ears.

"Captain," Pan said, chiding him. "Very bad form. We had an agreement."

"Didn't fancy it," Killian responded as he maneuvered Henry to the helm. "Do it," he whispered under his breath for Henry alone.

A good amount of Lost Boys climbed over the rails, swords drawn, and they immediately began to engage the Jolly's crew. Swords clashed and Killian hollered for Neal to set a course as he made a beeline for Pan, their swords locking together. Emma remained by her son, fighting off the Lost Boys near them and Neal reached their son just as the Jolly lifted from the water.

"How in the hell -" Neal began.

"Just tell him where to steer!" Emma hollered as she put her boot into the stomach of a Lost Boy and pushed him overboard.

Neal frantically looked to the sky, trying to recall the directions, and took the wheel from Henry, adjusting their path.

"Hold her here, Henry," he told him before he began to help Emma pick off Lost Boys as they guarded their son.

The Jolly was fast in the air and before long they were quite a distance in the sky, a fact that some Lost Boys learned the hard way as they were thrown from the ship amidst the war on board. Others went to their ends on the deck. Soon, all that was left was Pan who was backed against the rail staring down Killian's sword.

"Mercy, Captain," Pan asked, breathing heavily.

"Why should I?" Killian responded with a growl.

The boy began to plead, a hint of desperation working into his otherwise level voice. "Come now, Captain. You're the hero and my magic is gone, along with my Lost Boys. I have lost. You can afford to give a little quarter, can you not?"

Emma, from her spot on the stairs to the quarterdeck, could see the war between Killian's eyes and she waited with bated breath to see what he was choose, unsure herself what she would do in his situation.

Her pirate, finally reaching a decision, lowered his sword, but his eyes were still hard. "Get off my ship."

"Thank you," Pan said, but as he said it, that evil gleam hit his eyes and he lunged forwards, a gnarled dagger in his hand, and he sunk the rusty thing into Killian's side and twisted.

Before anyone could react, Pan had already yanked a stunned and wounded Killian to the rail, throwing the pair of them overboard the Jolly, who was well into the air and hundreds of feet from the hard surface of ocean below.

"No!" Emma screamed, dashing for the place she last saw her pirate.

Nothing could be seen over the rail, only clouds.

Killian was gone.

Gone and as good as dead, either from the fatal wound in his side or from when he finally hit the water far below, and Emma collapsed to the deck, crying and screaming his name. Her True Love! Gone before they could even enjoy it! Gone before she could tell him how much she loved him! Gone because he was a good man and a hero while she had spent the majority of their knowing each other calling him a villain!

David reached the rail and looked over before slamming his palm against the side of the ship and swearing. His arms were soon around her as she huddled on the ground, crying for her heart out.

Another love gone too soon. Taken. Never to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one, guys! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. I was really bad at responding to all the reviews but know that I truly appreciate all the kind words and I love hearing from you, especially when you tell me how much you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy how I've wrapped up this little fic. I warn you now, it is a bit sappy because I happen to like that stuff. Thanks guys! -Dani**

* * *

A month came and went since the Save Henry group returned to Storybrooke, one man down. David was healthy but only because Killian had been correct. That water gave out as soon as they crossed worlds, sending David into a world of hurt until he drank the dreamshade sap from the pirate's flask. It did the trick and they all had another reason to mourn for Killian, wishing they could thank him but knowing they never could.

Storybrooke was the same as always. The town was overjoyed with their success but since no one really knew Killian, the tragic news was not so tragic to their ears. They only remembered him being the pirate who worked with Cora, shot Belle, and was generally bad news, and Emma wanted to shake them all into the truth, to make them see just how big a loss it really was, but it was her burden to bear that the man left the biggest hole in her, and her alone. David and Snow were the closest to her pain, followed by Neal and Henry, but no one would ever know just how much she missed him or how much she hurt.

The days became weeks, slowly but surely, and, eventually, Emma returned to her job as sheriff with a heavy and uninterested heart. She spent time with Henry, her one and only joy, Neal thankfully never bothered her about their relationship status, for he could see everything he needed, clear as day on her face, and she spent time with her parents before turning in each night, where the nightmares plagued her.

She always dreamed of Killian. Every single night. Sometimes her brain simply replayed the sight of him being stabbed and carried over the rail, other times, she imagined him alone in the forests of Neverland, trapped forever, and then other times, she imagined she could see him, lying cold and lifeless, the light gone from the clear blue eyes forever. No matter what dream her mind chose to torture her with, she always woke up screaming his name, tears running down her face. Sleep was always impossible after that, so she would dress and leave the house, heading to the shore where she'd stare out into the ocean, trying to let the white noise of the waves drown out her thoughts.

One month and it still seemed like yesterday for Emma.

She'd asked for the apartment to herself that night, wanting to be alone with herself even though she was pretty much always alone, but David and Snow understood and agreed immediately, only mentioning to call them if she changed her mind. Henry would be at Neal's.

It ended up being a cold and rainy night and the wind howled outside the windows, the weather matching her mood perfectly. The apartment to herself, Emma, with hands on her hips, breathed a big sigh as she headed for the kitchen. The whiskey came out of the cabinet and she poured herself a good glass, heavy on the ice, before she started pulling out the groceries she'd picked up earlier that day, setting up to make herself some dinner.

She wasn't a big cook in any way, shape, or form, but the structure of following a recipe was like therapy, a way to dull out your thoughts on anything but directions and steps. Plus, comfort food was a necessity, both with her marking the time since Killian's death and with the bleakness outside. It wouldn't fix anything but it might help, and that's all the motivation Emma needed before she threw herself into her task headfirst.

Set water to boil. Grate cheese, good for the stress relief. Pinch of salt to the water. Eat some of the cheese. Preheat oven. Add pasta. Have a drink while you wait. Refill glass and this time slow down and actually taste the whiskey. Drain pasta. Cheese. Milk. Cream. Salt. Pepper. Butter. So much butter. Oven's ready. Grease pan. Add macaroni and cheese. In the oven. Set timer.

A knock at the door interrupted her mechanical motions and Emma wiped away the bit of cheese on her lip as she went to answer it.

Easing the door open she nearly fell over.

"Killian!" she cried before throwing her hands over her mouth to hold in the sobbing that was suddenly wracking her body.

It was him! Perfectly alive! Perfectly healthy! He was soaked from the raging storm outside and he looked a bit thinner than the last time she saw him. Dark circles lived under his eyes but those eyes were wide and bright, looking at her like she was his very reason for being.

"Emma love," he sighed, quickly rushing her and wrapping her up in his arms as she continued to cry, her screams muffled now by his cold and wet leather coat. "Shh, my love. Shh. It's alright now," he soothed, stroking her hair with his good hand and pressing small kisses across her temple.

She squeezed him so tight she thought she'd break him in two, but that worry reminded her of his stab wound and she pulled back to look into his eyes and ask the important questions.

"How?" she managed through her crying.

He smiled gently at her as his fingers threaded in her hair. "Someone got her wings back in a rather interesting explosion of white magic."

"Tinkerbell!"

"Aye, love," he said quietly, beginning to nuzzle her ear. "Caught me before I hit, but I was too heavy and too wounded for her to fly me out of Neverland. The dreamshade healed the wound in my side. Your father?" he asked seriously.

"He's fine," she gasped, still interested in the rest of the details. "But how did you get here? Neal's the only one who knew the way!"

He swallowed and met her eyes, a wealth of emotion there. "I followed your voice. You led me home."

"What?"

"I started hearing you at night, Emma," he explained hesitantly, like he thought he might sound insane. "You were calling me. Tink and I scavenged through all Pan's hideouts and found enough pixie dust for me to fly out of there and I followed the sound of my name."

Emma broke down again. "I was dreaming of you, Killian," she sobbed, tightening her arms around him again, stupidly thankful for her nightmares that had her calling out for him.

"Shh, please Emma. You're killing me," he whispered, holding her just as tightly.

"I love you," Emma mumbled into his shoulder.

Killian hesitated for one beat before he asked one very important question. "Neal?"

Emma looked up into his eyes. This was something they never had a chance to work out amidst all the craziness and Killian was still letting her choose to go where she would, even if it wasn't with him. Of course, that just had her crying again, hard. She could barely speak the words but they needed to come out. She'd already lost him once without making clear just how much he meant to her. He had to know.

"Killian, you have..." she stumbled, fighting her gasping breath, the body wracking sobs, and the oh so annoying hiccups. She couldn't get it all out so she weakly struck her chest with her hand. "I can't... I can't give it... give it to anyone but you!"

Killian's shoulders slumped in relief. "Emma," he breathed before sweeping in to kiss her, long and deep, passionate and yet somehow tender, and she could feel just how much love existed between them. It was like a massive tidal wave.

After a long few minutes of kissing and whispering their 'I love you's', Emma finally pulled back, wiping away her tears and giving a short laugh. "Wait. I have to turn the oven off if I'm going to make love to you."

"Leave it," Killian chuckled as he pulled her back and nibbled her neck. "We'll need the food when we're done."

Emma laughed again as she found Killian's lips again, finally home.


	5. Epilogue

**Had a request for an M rated ending to this fic. You people! *wink wink* Posted it solely on Tumblr but now it's hear with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading. -Dani**

* * *

Lips still on hers, Killian kicked the door shut behind him and it finally hit Emma. This was actually just about to happen. She was going to make love to Killian "Hook" Jones. She was going to love him until he lost his damn mind.

And, dear God, did she love him!

As soon as the door clicked shut, Emma pushed him against it, turning the lock while continuing to kiss him. Hands done with that task, they returned to Killian, slipping the heavy, wet coat from his shoulders. His hand was everywhere as soon as he was free and Emma had to fight to keep in control with everything that was happening. That hand, those fingers, the taste of him! Gah! It was just as amazing, if not, better than that first kiss. That kiss where she was stupid enough to tell him it was a one time thing. She had no doubt in her mind that he'd tease her about that later, hell, she might even bring it up, but for now, she simply lost herself in putting every ounce of love she felt behind her kiss. Killian was definitely doing the same.

They broke apart, finally needing to breathe, but didn't move far apart. Emma began to work at the clasps of his vest a touch frantically. Killian noticed her hurry and didn't even try to stop the breathless laugh that escaped him.

"Quite passionate. I knew it," he breathed.

"Shut up," she giggled nervously as she shoved the vest from his broad shoulders.

"Lass, we have all the time in the world," he laughed again as she attacked the buttons on his shirt.

"I know, but I want you now."

Well, _that_ certainly changed the game.

Killian snapped into action at her words, his mouth crashing into hers and, well, fucking plundering her mouth with his tongue. Emma managed somehow to finish with his buttons and started pulling the shirt from his pants and off of him as fast as possible. It caught on his hook and he stopped kissing her to disentangle himself from the garment, leaving Emma free to gape at the bare chest and shoulders and run her hands appreciatively over every inch of muscle.

"Dammit to hell, Killian," she sighed. He was beautiful. He was perfection. He made her fucking knees weak.

"Like what you see, darli- OW!"

Emma laughed and made a note to self. Pluck a chest hair every time he gets out of line. "Yes, you smug bastard. I like. Okay?"

She ran her hands up his ribs, earning her a low growl. Yeah, she loved every bit of him, but that look on his face as she explored him with her hands, that look so full of love and mixing perfectly with an extremely exciting amount of lust, was her favorite, and she was trembling from it. How was this even real?

"Killian," she whispered, full of emotion.

He cupped her cheek and stroked with his thumb. "Love, you have no bloody clue what my name on your lips does to me."

Tremors wracked her body with his whispered words and he brushed a quick kiss to her lips and headed towards the downstairs bed, dragging her by the hand until she dug her heels in to stop him.

"No, no, no, no," she panted. "Parent's bed. Too weird."

"Where-"

"Upstairs."

In a flash, Killian scooped her into his arms, bridal style, which had Emma laughing nervously again, and he was up the stairs. Taking two at a time in his haste, it was no time at all before he was stretching her out on her bed, lifting her shirt up and over her head before he did so. The loss of the garment and the sight of him without his shirt too, made a slight bit of desperation find its way inside of her. She had to feel his skin on hers. She'd probably burst into flames, but she needed to feel him.

"Killian, hurry up, would you please?" she breathed as he unclicked his hook from the brace.

Those hot blue eyes met hers again at her request and Emma nearly cried in relief as he kicked into another gear, soon ridding her of her remaining clothes. Pants, underwear, bra, everything was off before she knew it and his mouth was tasting every bit of new, exposed skin. Emma reached to unlace his pants as his mouth continued to work, and slipping her hands inside, she wrapped both hands around him, winning her a gasp.

"Emma," he panted. She stroked and made him whimper, music to her ears. "Emma, you minx, I cannot love you like you deserve if you keep doing that."

"Killian," she said, stroking him again. "Look at me." He obeyed, those eyes she loved were wild and bright. "It's not a one time thing," she said softly, shaking her head.

She knew he'd remember the words from that first kiss. Neverland. It was _never_ a one time thing then, and it _never_ would be. They had each other, free from any restrictions, and it didn't matter how they had each other now. She just wanted to love him.

_It's not a one time thing._

Killian froze at her words and let them soak in, no doubt realizing the same things she had, and eventually, he leaned down and kissed her, a kiss so different from all their other ones. This one was so tender, so sweet, so heart-achingly gentle, Emma began to fear that she'd cry. Her! Cry! Because of a kiss! That's what the man did to her. He filled her with love until she couldn't contain in anymore. Til her cup ran the hell over with it.

"Emma Swan, I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Emma ran her hands up his arms, braced on either side of her. "I love you, too," she said before going in for another soft kiss.

As they kissed, Emma rolled her bare hips against his, the pair of them gasping as she brushed against his exposed length. Heat flooded her, especially between her legs, and she whined as he quickly stood to rid himself of his remaining clothes. She was sitting up before he could finish and, reaching for him, she began to press wet kisses to a very sensitive and very hard piece of him.

His breath instantly became ragged and a strangled sound left his throat, the noise turning her on even more if possible, and she continued to lavish attention with her mouth and eventually, her tongue. Killian's hand fisted in her hair, almost painfully, but she didn't mind one bit. One long and drawn out lick from base to tip was his undoing and he pushed her back and tackled her to the bed, his mouth sucking in a hardened nipple.

"I wasn't..." she gasped. "I wasn't done."

"Another time, lass. I bloody promise," he half gasped, half laughed as his mouth traveled up her throat.

He settled himself between her all too welcoming thighs, their centers pressed against each other in the most delicious way, and his hand traveled between them to line up before he grasped her hip firmly, holding her still. Their eyes locked and Killian sunk in slowly, inch by luscious inch. The restraining hand on her hip suddenly made sense because she was squirming with impatience and pleasure, and even more so once he was completely inside of her, full, hot, and hard, reducing her to a mess of jitters. Killian was still for a moment, his breathing loud and a little shaky, before he pulled out just as slowly. Emma couldn't help herself. It was torture and she cried out in a mix of frustration and just absolute bliss as she threw her head back into the pillows.

"Emma, look at me, love," Killian pleaded gently as he paused at her entrance.

Once her eyes snapped to his, he was crashing into her, the force making them both cry out, but Killian was not stopping now and he dove into her again, and again, and again as she forced her body to give back every thrust, to meet him every time. Their mouths met for fierce kisses that were all over the place because of the frantic rhythm of their bodies. Despite the building pleasure inside of her, Emma managed to get some of her wits back and in a sudden move, she flipped Killian over so that she was on top. The look on his face was priceless, at first shocked, then smirking, and then mouth falling open again as she rode him, leaning over to kiss anything and everything she could reach.

An electronic beeping sounded from downstairs, the oven timer, and Emma laughed out loud as the idea hit her and she whole-heartedly agreed. Hopping off of him before he could catch her or know what the hell happened, she ran downstairs, a feat with her wobbly legs.

"Be right back!" she yelled, squealing a giggle as she did so, the happiness and giddiness in her heart making her so playful.

"WHAT?" Killian hollered after her eliciting more laughter from Emma.

Okay, it was rude, but she had to turn the oven off. He's the one that wouldn't let her turn it off earlier and she didn't want to burn the house down. Plus, come on. Killian Jones was the king of the tease, the bait and hook, if you will, and it was just too damn tempting for Emma to pass up such an excellent opportunity to tease him, to make him squirm, to make him _want_a little. So, she turned the oven off and left her dinner inside to keep warm before she skipped back up the stairs. Killian was right where she left him, probably trying to sort himself enough to go after her, but she saved him the trouble and hopped back on top of him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Sorry," she said. "Where were we?"

"Emma Swan, you hussy," he growled and flipped her quickly so that he was back in control.

They were back into it again and Killian, due to her teasing, had a bit of a desperate edge to his thrusts that Emma couldn't get enough of. The fire was building inside of her at a stupidly fast pace and once Killian hitched up her leg, pressing it towards her as far as he could, the change sending him in deeper and making him whimper, Emma was done for.

"Ah! Killian, right there!" she cried. "Don't... don't, please don't stop."

He groaned in appreciation of her instructions and did as she asked, moving faster and hitting the sweet spot every single time until Emma's world exploded and she threw back her head, dug her fingers into his back, and screamed his name along with some pretty creative modifiers.

Killian was chasing his release now in her quaking body and Emma forced herself to watch him, wanting to see him lose it rather than bask in the waves of pleasure coursing through her. It didn't take him too much longer and she whispered encouragement and affection until he cried out like a wounded man, his face doing a beautiful thing, and he collapsed on top of her with a long moan. He took her breath away and as she ran her hands through his hair and across the expanse of bare back, Emma laughed to herself, knowing she could probably get off on just watching him.

"I felt it," she whispered with a chuckle a little while later, unused to the lightheartedness she felt with her pirate.

"Mmm?"

Emma sighed a big content breath. "You said I'd feel it when you jabbed me with your sword and I felt it."

Worn out as he was, Killian still laughed loud and long, a laugh she'd never heard from him before but definitely hoped to get more of.

"Told you," he mumbled against her shoulder. "I love you, woman."

"Yeah," Emma said softly with a smile on her face. "I love you too."


End file.
